teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons (1987)
Parody of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)” Series (Seasons 1-3 only) Cast Leonardo: Spyro (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Donatello: Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Michelangelo: Mushu (Mulan) Raphael: Monodramon (Digimon) Extras with Spyro, Spike, Mushu, and Monodramon: Cynder, Sparx (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Guilmon (Digimon), Chihiro Ogino, and Haku (Spirited Away; As both humans and dragons) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Extra with Cloud/Teng Shin: Celadon (Spyro OC character) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy; As a human and his alias is the Dark Dragon) Extras with Malefor: Lord Cob (Tales from Earthsea; As Shredder's serious side), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons), Zanita (Spyro OC character; As a human and Malefor's wife), and Pyros (Spyro OC character; As a human and Malefor and Zanita's son) Krang: Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) Extras with Gnorc: Him (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon (Digimon), Ripto (Spyro the Dragon), Mulgarath, Redcap (The Spiderwick Chronicles), Preed (Titan A.E.), and Ruggedo the Nome King (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz) Bebop and Rocksteady: Horace and Jasper Baddun (101 Dalmatians; Their mutant forms are a bear and a fox respectively), Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Pete (Kingdom Hearts), and Don Karnage and his crew (Talespin) April O'Neil: Anastasia Romanov Extras with Anastasia: Pooka (Anastasia), Akima (Titan A.E.), Anne-Marie (All Dogs go to Heaven), Mulan, Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin; As a human), and Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) Casey Jones: Dimitri (Anastasia) Extras with Dimitri: Cale (Titan A.E.), David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2), Shang (Mulan), Hubie, Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin; As humans), and Louie (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) Leatherhead (Ally version): Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; They'll turn good near the end of Season 1 after the Dragons kidnap them at first to make them help in solving the mystery of the Mousers) Karai: Arren and Therru (Tales from Earthsea; Same with the Toon Patrol, and in this fanmake, Therru's Ignitus and Celadon's daughter) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Clayton (Tarzan; As a mutant crocodile) Rat King: Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) Neutrinos: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Shokichi, and Kiyo (Pom Poko; They'll stay on Earth to live with Dimitri and Anastasia's group in the end of Season 1) Vernon Fenwick: Kevin (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Irma Langenstein: Velma (Scooby-Doo) Extra News Studio Allies: Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne (Scooby-Doo), Ed, Double D, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Nazz, Rolf (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Mrs. Brisby, Martin, Theresa, Cynthia, and Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; As humans), Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha la Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven; As humans), Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective; As humans) Punk Frogs: Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara (The Lion King) Burne Thompson: Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs) Baxter Stockman: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective; His mutant form is a rat) Stone Warriors: Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles) and Nomes (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz) Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons (1987) Season 1 Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons (1987) Season 2 Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons (1987) Season 3 The A-Z Insults of the Villains (Dragons Version) Character Profiles (Dragons Version) Episode Biographies (Dragons Version) Voice Cast (Dragons Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies